Celebrity Juice
Celebrity Juice is a British television comedy panel game on ITV2, broadcast since September 24, 2008. The show is written and presented by Keith Lemon, the alter-ego of comedianLeigh Francis. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Celebrity_Juice# hide *1 Background *2 Panelists *3 Production *4 Games *5 Series *6 Merchandise *7 Home media **7.1 DVD and Blu-ray releases **7.2 Online *8 Guest appearances *9 Reception **9.1 Awards *10 References *11 External links Background The format for the series was first suggested in 2007, after the final series of Francis' popular Channel 4 sketch show Bo' Selecta!. ITV2 approached Francis to create a show featuring popular alter-ego Keith Lemon, and after the success of the five-part series Keith Lemon's Very Brilliant World Tour, the channel commissioned Celebrity Juice. The original premise of the show was to see which team knows most about the week's tabloid news stories, although later series focus more on the comedy factor of the participating celebrity guests and games involving them, rather than discussing the week's news. Panelists The show's regular team captains are Holly Willoughby and Fearne Cotton. Occasionally, guest captains will fill in for Willoughby or Cotton when they are absent for personal reasons, with Emma Bunton, Chris Moyles and Jonathan Ross being the most notable guest captains. For the ninth series Kelly Brook replaced Fearne Cotton while she was on maternity leave. The show also features a regular comedic pannelist, who usually appears on Fearne's, or Kelly's, team. Having appeared during the first series twice, Rufus Hound became a regular panelist on Cotton's team from the second series onwards, although he left the show during the seventh series for undisclosed reasons.[1] From the eighth series onwards, Chris Ramsey took up a semi-regular role on Cotton or Brook's team to replace Hound, although he only makes around three regular appearances per series. Lemon is also renowned for mocking both team captains, often referring to Willoughby as "Holly Willoughbooby" and mocking Cotton for her large nostrils and small breasts, also having given her the nickname "Dot Cotton". During the ninth series, he also often referenced the fact that Brook was sacked from several of her previous television projects. As well as several guest pannellists who have appeared regularly on the show, the VT round, which features Lemon taking on a particular celebrity in a pre-arranged challenge, also features regular guests, with Verne Troyer having appeared since series two, Jedward having appeared since series three,[2] David Hasselhoff having appeared since series five, the cast of'' Coronation Street'' having appeared since series eight, and Rylan Clark having appeared since series nine.[3] The first series featured The Bear from Bo' Selecta! in this role, interviewing mystery celebrity guests to allow the team captains or panellists to guess who he was talking about. In the cover stories round, which also features a celebrity guest, a particular category entitled Doggy Style also features, in which a bulldog appears dressed as a particular celebrity. A bulldog called Gary appeared until series eight, due to his death in 2012, and another bulldog called Spud has appearance since series eight, having replaced him. Production Celebrity Juice is filmed at the Riverside Studios. For its first seven series, the show was produced by Talkback Thames, and it has been produced by Talkback since series eight. The show is produced by Dan Baldwin and Leon Wilson. In 2011, the series won the Best Entertainment Show Award at the TV Choice Awards and in 2012, it won an NTA for best comedy panel show and a BAFTA Award for the YouTube Audience Award. Games The following is a list of rounds that have appeared in various series' of the show throughout its run. *'Lemon Head': The opening round of the show. In this round, a graphic of Keith's face appears on screen, split into sectors, each detailing a different clue which provides the basis for a question. Each of the team captains much choose a sector, and answer the question based on the clue given. Correct answers are each worth 1 point. *'Keith vs.': A round that focuses on the outcome of a challenge between Keith and a celebrity guest or animal. A VT - videotape - is shown featuring the challenge. The team captains must guest who the winner of the challenge is. The correct answer is worth 1 point. The regular celebrities taking part have included Jedward,[2] David Hasselhoff, Verne Troyer, the cast of Coronation Street and Rylan Clark.[3] *'Cover Stories': The team captains choose one of a number of categories on the face of a giant magazine. A celebrity guests pops out and reads the name of the category. Each category refers to a different game that the contestants and their captains must play. Each of the games has a different scoring breakdowns. Games spanning from this round include; "Name it on the Boogie", "Shouting One Out", "The Mask of Sorrow", "Spot The Golden Potato" and "What's My Age Again?" *'The Buzzer Round': The contestants answer a number of questions against the clock, usually relating to the week's news. Each correct answer is worth one point. Each of the captain's buzzers alternates from week to week, usually relating to one of their contestants or a part of their body. Series Main article: List of Celebrity Juice episodes Merchandise *A Celebrity Juice calendar was released by Danilo Promotions (22 September 2012), it features 68 pages of classic moments from the show.[4] *A Celebrity Juice book was released by Orion (26 September 2013), if features 160 pages and was published on a hardback format and kindle verion.[5] Home media DVD and Blu-ray releases Online *''Celebrity Juice'' was previously release on Netflix, although only selected episodes from series seven were available[13] *On ITV Player all Episodes from Series 7 & some episodes from Series 8 are available to rent.[14] *On iTunes Series 5, 6, 7, 8 and aired episodes from Series 10 as well as Too Juicy for TV.[15][16][17][18][19][20] Guest appearances The following have made more than one appearance on the show as a guest (to 12 December 2013): Reception Awards The show has been voted "Worst British TV Panel Show" three years running in the British Comedy Guide's annual awards. Category:2008 television series debuts